


Danny hates Vegas.... except....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a thank you for her post on the "Best of 2013" thread on LJ's 1_million_words comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny hates Vegas.... except....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azziria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/gifts).



“And this corridor leads to the building with the special task force offices. Hope you wore your walking shoes, son…”

Danny gave the fellow police officer showing him around on his first day an appreciative nod. 

“I did. Thanks. Guess I’ll have to buy a few more pairs…”

It was strange, after so many years on the east coast where everything was built ‘up’ to be in Vegas, where land was plentiful and things were built ‘out’.

And hell, normally? Walking a football field to get to the other side of a complex wouldn’t be a problem, but… Danny was hurting. As in one foot in front of the other, and no promises he could get beyond that.

He’d arrived in town with only hours to kill before his new job started for …reasons; primarily that he hated Vegas and hated being alone with nothing stretching in front of him but desert and casinos and every other weekend with his daughter. 

Once he’d unpacked he had hit a bar for consolation. He had hit that bar hard.

“Here comes one of your new colleagues,” his tour guide nodded at the figure striding their way, all tight jeans and black t-shirt, sunglasses on his head and trouble in his eyes.

“Son of a…”

Danny hoped he’d thought it and not said it, brain flashing back to the establishment he’d gotten ripped in, and the only other occupant of it smart and witty enough to be worth his attention; worth some conversation, worth walking alongside out into the alley and….

He’d felt as hard and sweet and borderline crazy under Danny’s fingertips and mouth as he’d looked on that barstool. He had, in fact, just about made Danny lose both his footing and his mind. He vaguely remembered shouting out a name as he'd been sucked dry.

“Steve…”

“You’ve met, already?”

“In … passing…” Danny looked at the walls, randomly, terrified he was about to be given away.

He should have known better – the two of them barely got a wink and a nod and a ‘hey’ from Steve and then… he was gone.

“That’s the head of our SWAT team. Commander McGarrett. You’ll be working closely with him.”

“Awesome.”

“Huh?”

“Good,” Danny said. “That’ll be… I look forward to it.”


End file.
